


First Taste Addiction

by 5tr1ngch3353



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Choking, First Time, First Time with a guy, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Walking In On Someone, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5tr1ngch3353/pseuds/5tr1ngch3353
Summary: Zoro walks in on Sanji toying with himself and moaning his name. Neither of them really expected to like it as much as they did. Hell, maybe they’ll get something for themselves out of it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 74
Collections: ✨💕ZoSan Oneshots💕✨





	First Taste Addiction

Sanji let out a soft sigh as he flopped onto the futon. He had drawn the short stick and was given ship watch, and Nami had told the crew it would be an overnight stay to explore the island. As far as he knew, he was the only one left on the ship. So, what better way to pass the time than to toy with himself? Before making sure that nobody had returned, he stripped himself of his pants, having only left on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans (aside from his shoes) that day. As he got to it, he let his mind drift. Somehow, it went from a beautiful and curvaceous woman with soft hair and bright red lipstick to the last person he’d expect to see in his fantasies. Breasts turned to pecs, delicate and manicured hands turned to large and calloused ones, long and soft hair turned to a short and unkempt mess...and those eyes. Those  _ goddamn  _ eyes. Those eyes that pierced through you no matter what emotion he felt. The eyes that always hid a fierce storm of emotions behind a cool exterior. Letting out soft whimpers, his free hand slowly drifted to his back end. As he slowly pushed a finger inside, he felt a wave of pain that quickly got replaced by pleasure that made his whole body twitch. One name slipped from his mouth as he whimpered.

_ Zoro... _

_ Zoro... _

_ Zoro ... _

His eyes rolled back as he heard that deep voice next to his ear.

_ ”Enjoying yourself, ero-cook~?” _

His moans got louder.

_ Zoro~ _

His voice got desperate as he came near the edge. What pushed him over was the sound of the voice coming from the doorway.

“Sanji.”

Jumping and quickly covering himself, the blonde let out a squeak of embarrassment. “D-Don’t you know how to knock?!”

“Don’t  _ you  _ know how to lock a door?”

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sanji hid beneath the blanket he pulled over.

“Y’know, I’m open to experimenting. With you isn’t ideal, but I’ll still do it.” Zoro taunted a bit, moving closer.

“Oh, go fuck yourself...”

“Fuck me yourself, coward.”

“Maybe I fucking will, asshole...!”

“Then do it.”

Zoro earned himself a glare from the blonde, letting out a low chuckle before he pinned the other against the futon.

“Wh-“

“I told you, I’m open to trying things out...~ In this case, ‘things’ just happen to be you...~”

“On one condition...!”

Zoro tilted his head inquisitively.

“You don’t tell  _ anyone  _ else unless I say something first.”

“You got it.”

“And if we go anywhere else off of this, you don’t get to blackmail me with it.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Like if we keep doing this, stupid marimo.”

“Fair enough. Can we get to it now?” the more muscular asked a bit sarcastically. Sanji nodded, earning himself a gentle kiss.

“What was that for?!”

“If we’re gonna do it, we should at least make an effort to make it feel good for both of us.”

“...fair point...”

The two looked at each other silently before they resumed, Zoro moving closer as he held a kiss with Sanji. They smiled against each other a bit as Zoro let his own pants drop, the haramaki with them. Letting out small noises, Sanji took Zoro’s hand and traced from his thigh to his chest. The touch made him shudder, Zoro letting out a low chuckle.

“Enjoying yourself,  _ prince _ ~?”

“I would if you actually did something...~”

“Oh, like this~?” Zoro teased, his hand quickly moving from Sanji’s chest to his neck as he pinned the other man beneath him.

“That’s more like it...~ Didn’t think you’d have the balls to do anything with another guy...~”

They went back and forth teasing each other, both through words and movements that made the other let out a moan. The thing that really got to Zoro and made him roughly push into his rival was one simple tease.

_ ”Maybe the world’s greatest swordsman’s also the world’s shittiest lover...~” _

That pushed him over the edge. Roughly forcing himself in and holding Sanji down by his neck, he let out a low moan from the tightness that surrounded him. A higher and louder moan came from Sanji, both out of pain and the enjoyment of having pushed the other past his breaking point. Before he did anything else, Zoro flipped them to another position so Sanji was straddling his lap.

“Glad I know what your weakness is...~”

“You wanna get your ass wrecked, huh~?” he teasingly asked before biting Sanji enough that he left a hickey on his neck.

“Maybe...~ I did wonder how it feels to be a girl a few times...~ Just...don’t move yet. Still hurts a little...”

“If you say so...Just move when you feel ready, then...~”

“Mhm...~”

After a bit of waiting and kissing, a few playful taunts sprinkled in between them, Sanji gripped Zoro’s shoulders and pushed himself up enough to only have the tip inside.

“Ready~?” he asked, Zoro nodding in agreement. Closing his eyes and taking a second to prepare, he dropped himself onto Zoro so he could feel the other’s base press against him.

“H-ah, holy shit...~”

“F-Fuck...! N-ah, Zoro...!”

“Sanji, you...you feel amazing...~”

“So...big...~”

“Guess you can’t insult me ‘cause of my dick anymore...~”

“Oh my god...this is amazing...~”

Repeating his process from earlier, Sanji’s back arched as he did it again. He completely ignored Zoro’s words, only letting out desperate moans of his name as he bounced himself on the other man’s “fourth sword.” Drool leaked from his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Sanji, f-fuck...~ You okay~?”

“N-ah, Zoro~! Oh god, fuck~! I-I’m gonna go insane...! So good~!”  


Hearing the desperate moans made Zoro let out a chuckle as he thrusted up to match Sanji’s movements, leaving a few more hickeys along his neck and collarbone. Neither lasted as long as they’d liked, but it didn’t matter anymore. All they wanted was for this moment to never end.

“Fuck, Sa-nn...!”

“Zoro~!”

Letting out loud moans, they clung to each other as they came. Both twitched as they felt the wave pass over them, Sanji collapsing against Zoro.

“Holy shit...~”

“Sanji...think we could keep doing this~?”

“Y’mean, like...a regular thing~?”

Zoro nodded, gently pecking Sanji’s forehead.

“Maybe we could do this as a regular pastime~?”

They laughed as they shared a few kisses, Sanji responding in between.

“Only if you...promise you’ll only...do this with me~”

“So you mean you want me as your boyfriend...~”

Sanji let out another laugh. “No way I can share this~! It’s too amazing of a secret gem to be given to just anybody...~”

They shared a few more kisses as Zoro nuzzled Sanji playfully.

“Fuckin’ flirt...~ Maybe I’ll even like it so much I tell you I love you...~”

“Awe...~”

The two laughed as they pulled away from each other, Sanji giving Zoro a seductive look as he led him to the bathroom.

“We can always have another round if you’re up to it...~ Test it out a little more...~”

“Don’t mind if I do...~”


End file.
